


A Little Good

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Feels, Game Spoilers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Punishment, Shower Sex, Spanking, Trapped In A Closet, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Sometimes Noct sleeps in closets as a comfort thing. He knows it's weird but it's not like he's ever hurt anything by doing so. How was he supposed to know that the one time he caved and did it on their little road trip that Gladio and Prompto would choose that moment to...work on their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OverMyFreckledBody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my wonderful friend Freckled, who affords me endless encouragement and support and so. so. so much tolerance. So much. You don't even know. 
> 
> Warnings: A D/s relationship in shown here. I'm not going to claim it's doing everything right or is an example to be followed but, rather, that it is what it is. Spanking. Sexy times. Corner standing. Noctis is conflicted on how he feels and honestly just wanted to take a nap. Set after Insomnia is invaded but before they know Iris is alive.

The events that lead to him being in the closet when Prompto and Gladio entered the the room really weren't as strange as the situation suggested. The thing was he sometimes liked sleeping in closets (or under the bed on occasion). He'd been doing it off and on since he was a child desperate for a ‘safe’ space to escape his nightmares and there were times when it was the only way he could sleep. He knew, logically, that the the closet was no safer than the bed but the tight dark spaces, where he could feel the three walls and the doors around him, gave him comfort.

They were staying at a motel for the night and to say Noctis was grateful was a severe understatement. He felt like he'd been in a fog since the news about Insomnia and his father...he just needed a real bed and a hot shower. They got two rooms and he shuffled off without a look back as soon as the key was on his hand without bothering to see who he'd be rooming with.

He knew it'd be either Iggy or Gladio because that was always the way they did it. Supposedly he and Prompto slept like the dead (which was less funny a descriptor than it used to be) and that meant they couldn't room together just in case there was an attack. He had laughed at the idea before but now it kept him up at night, an ever-present fear in the back of his mind.

Ignis called after him, something to the effect of taking the Regalia to be looked over and then doing a supply run. Noctis had waved at him over his shoulder and again at Prompto and Gladio when they said something about checking out the hunts around them.

They would come get him if they needed him but he hoped they wouldn't. He also hoped Gladio wasn't going to kill Prompto or work him too hard; the blond had been downright insufferable the past few days and Noctis could tell it was getting to Gladio. Constant questions and chatter, lingering in Gladio’s personal space, bugging him when he was trying to read, skipping out on runs and training and, worse of all, spacing out during battles. Prompto had almost gotten clawed up pretty bad earlier that afternoon and Gladio had come down on him hard enough that Ignis had ended up stepping in and telling him to back off and Prompto had been sulking ever since, refusing to so much as acknowledge Gladio the entire drive to the motel.

Noctis knew it was...a problem but didn't they all have problems at the moment? Maybe this was just how Prompto coped? If Noctis could hide out in closets then why couldn't the blond be allowed to be a little irritating? ...or something like that. And clearly they were getting past it if they were going to look for a hunt together, right?

He didn't want it to be a fight and was hoping that Gladio and Prompto would work it out while they were out.

He figured he'd be alone for a while and that was why he headed for the closet. He didn't want anyone to see him hiding in the closet like a little kid but he also hadn't slept even halfway decent in days. He needed this and he didn't imagine he'd have another chance any time soon so he intended to make use of it. He set his phone down on one of the bedside tables after setting an alarm (the further away the phone was the more likely he was to get up to turn it off), dropped his boots next to it, then shuffled over to the closet.

The closet was on the big side and more or less empty. There were blankets and a spare pillow up on the shelf so he dragged them down, made a makeshift nest, and folded himself into it. He pulled the doors shut after him and curled around a pillow, drifting off.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been there when he found himself blinking awake. Noctis was confused for a moment, groggy and unsure of what had woken him up because he didn’t hear his alarm but-

“He must be in the other room.” Prompto’s voice announced and, a second later, a shadow passed by, temporarily blocking out the light streaming in through the slats in the closet doors. Noct pushed himself up some to peer through the gaps out into the room just as Gladio stepped inside and the door shut behind him.

Damnit, there must have been no hunts worth taking or nothing they could handle with just the two of them. He hadn’t considered that happening but he really should have because now...not he was in the closet and was going to have to explain himself. Which was going to be awkward. He could already picture how it was going to play out; Gladio would get quiet and intense, Prompto would glue himself to Noctis’ side in an attempt to cheer him up, and Ignis (once he found out and he would find out because Gladio would fucking tell.) would be very Ignis about this, quiet and intense and careful until he was sure Noct wouldn't break.

Which was fine except that Gladio would start grumbling about Ignis babying him and-

Ugh. It would turn into a mess.

“Prompto.” Gladio’s tone was low and firm, like what came before he started yelling about not being careful enough doing a fight or messing up his strikes during weapons training. “What the hell is up with you?”

Noctis stopped, hand hovering just above the door. He wasn’t one for eavesdropping but in this case he could totally be down for eavesdropping. If Gladio and Prompto were about to patch things up and hopefully lead Prom to being less...weird, he could wait a few minutes.

“What do you mean?” Prompto turned to face Gladio who was still standing by the door, arms crossed over his broad chest. “Nothing is up.”

Even if Noct hadn't known that was a lie the way Prompto spoke to the floor while his hands twitched and moved at his side would have given it away. He was an absolutely shit liar and Noctis didn’t know why he even tried it.

Gladio shifted and even though Noctis couldn't really see his expression the way Prompto stiffened and rocked back on his heels told him it must have been a serious one. “Nothing is why you ignored me when I told you to stay on high ground and almost got your face clawed open today?”

“I told you I didn't hear you!” Prompto spat the words out like they had offended him or tasted like tomatoes. “Why are we even talking about this? I'm fine, you're fine, don't we have better things to do?”

“You lying to me now? You sure you want to add that to your punishment on top of everything else?” Gladio’s voice was so icy Noctis was sure he felt the temperature in the room drop. That was not a happy voice.

He frowned slightly at the word punishment but Prompto’s answering snort came so fast he didn't have much time to consider the word choice.

“Right. I'm in trouble so suddenly I'm worth your time?”

“Oh.” Gladio said, sounding very much like he'd just figured out something important. “That's what this is. Fucks sake Prompto.”

“That’s what what-”

“Strip.” Gladio ordered, cutting Prompto off.  

Noctis jerked back from the door for a moment. Had he heard that right? There was no way he'd heard what he thought he'd heard, was there? That was...he was...nope. Nope. ...but maybe it was time to get out of this email closet before things got any stranger.

“Don't leave your clothes on the floor. Fold them.” Gladio added and when Noctis looked it was to find Prompto had already pulled off his shirt and was pushing his pants down. And wasn't wearing anything under them and wow, this was...well.

Fuck.

How was he going to leave now without it being weird? ...weirder. Could this get weirder? He wasn't all that sure that was even possible at this point and he honestly wasn’t all that sure he wanted to find out. All he’d wanted was to take a nap and now all of this! And he didn’t even know what *this* was or what he was supposed to think about what he was seeing and hearing.

Were Gladio and Prompto sleeping together? How had he not known that? Why hadn't they, two of his best friends, said anything to him about dating each other? Were they dating or was this something else?

Either way this all seemed like the sort of thing that should have come up in- And that was Prompto. Naked. All pale skin and freckles, thin and wiry, with a touch of softness over muscle. Nothing Noctis had never seen before, this little road trip didn’t exactly allow for a whole lot of modesty, but he found his eyes lingering a little longer than was probably strictly needed.  

Was it too late to leave now?

“What’s the rule about trying to force punishments Prompto?” Gladio leaned against the door, head cocking to the side.

“If I want something ask for it. Don’t act like a brat to get it.” Prompto’s words were halting and sullen, like a scolded child being asked to recount what they’d done wrong. “But I...you’ve been busy with Noct. You haven’t even-”

The rest of what Prompto said was lost to muttering Noctis couldn’t make out. Prompto’s shoulders hunched and his hands curled into fists; Noct bit his lip, thoughts crashing around in his head. Was this his fault? He knew he’d been...not at his best since Insomnia’s fall and the others had been more _there_ than usual, sticking close and asking after him constantly. Noctis hadn’t been alone for longer than it took to go to the bathroom since. He hadn’t thought much of it, beyond slowly going out of his mind and feeling so trapped in his own skin he wanted to claw it off.

So barely at all, really.

Definitely not in the context of ‘am I cockblocking Prompto right now?’. Of course if he'd known cockblocking was a thing he might be doing he would have done his best to not do it, no reason for everyone to be miserable alongside him, but no one had seen fit to clue him in.

...he wasn't sure he felt all that bad about maybe keeping Prompto and Gladio from getting laid all of a sudden.

Gladio walked over to one of the beds and sat down, legs spread. He didn’t say anything and from what Noct could see of his face his expression was expectant. Prompto stayed where he was for a second, lips pressed into a thin bloodless line, but after a few seconds so tense even Noct could feel it he moved closer to the older man. Prompto dropped to his knees in fluid motion that suggested he’d had some practice at it and Noctis closed his eyes, silently weighing his options. Yes, leaving now would be embarrassing, the most embarrassing thing to ever happen in his entire life, but sitting in a closet while Gladio and Prompto had sex, which was where he assumed this was going, would be so much worse.

He cracked an eye open warily then blinked. Prompto was taking Gladio’s boots off, nimble fingers undoing the laces then lifting the other man’s foot to slide them off. They were set aside, socks tucked into them, and then Prompto sat back on his heels between Gladio’s legs, face tilted up as he waited.  

Gladio touched Prompto’s face, big hand almost completely blocking Noct’s view, then swept his hand down to rest on a freckled shoulder. “You broke my rules. You've been trying to push my buttons for days and you almost got hurt because of it. You lied to me and you know I hate lying.” Prompto let out a low shuddering noise. “What do you think I should do?”

“How about a spanking?” His voice was thick with forced humor but there was no hiding the slump of his shoulders or how he seemed to shrink in on himself.

“Yeah, how about no.” Noctis could hear the eye roll in his words. “I’ll decide then.Corner, stand there. Stay until I call you. Think about what you want to say to me.”

“Wha- Gladio, I don’t-”

“You know better.” Gladio snapped, enough authority in his voice to make Noct nearly jump to attention. “It hasn’t been that long.”

“Sorry.” Prompto grumbled then, after a loaded pause added: “Sir.”

“Corner. _Kitten_.”

Prompto’s body went rigid for a moment then he was on his feet and stalking towards the corner farthest from Gladio. His hands were curled into angry fists again and, as he stepped into the corner, his shoulders were shaking.

Noctis watched, waiting for...whatever was going to happen next. He didn’t know what he expected, wasn’t even sure what he was seeing, but surely something had to happen next. Something more than Gladio raking his hands through his hair, letting out a heavy sigh, and getting up to shuffle somewhere out of Noctis’ sight (the kitchenette Noctis’ brain supplied helpfully.) The sound of running water filled the room briefly and then nothing for a few moments save the occasional shuffle of footsteps. Prompto stayed where he was, standing straight and silent. At least at first; after what felt like an incredibly long time (but probably was influenced by the length of time he was staring at Prompto’s bare ass) the blond started moving around, bouncing from one foot to the other.

“Stop that.” Gladio barked. Prompto jumped then went still save for a guilty shift and a lowering of his head.

“Yes Sir.”  

Noctis sat back and rubbed at his eyes. He was still...sitting. In the closet. While Prompto and Gladio got up to whatever was going on. Out there. With them. Which was a lot of nothing which was probably a good thing. Confusing but good. He was still stuck in the closet trying to decide how to get out without making this a really strange moment, yes, but at least he wasn’t watching them have sex.

Because that was totally something he wouldn’t have wanted to do. Admittedly it was more for the sake of wanting to be able to look them in the eye at some point in time than because it was something he wouldn’t have appreciated on an aesthetic level and this was just a place he didn’t want his brain to go. No thinking about his friends having sex, ever. Because of the looking in the eye that he wanted to be able to do later. Which was, honestly, already very in danger because Prompto was standing in a corner like a kid in trouble, naked, and Gladio was…

He didn’t know what Gladio was doing.

Noctis was starting to think he needed to spend more time broadening his ‘things people do together naked’ knowledge and he was still here. In the closet. Instead of being somewhere else and maybe it was just time to accept that he needed to hide out until he could get away totally free and clear without having to look anyone in the face.

They would have to leave to get food eventually, right? He could wait until then. Avert his eyes. Maybe go back to sleep.

The sound of water running again brought him from his thoughts and, resolve to not look quickly crumbling, he looked. Gladio wandered back into his line of sight, a leather bound book in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He set both down on the bedside table before sitting himself.

“Kitten, come back.”

The blond was even slower to return, head down and steps slow, then he’d been to walk away. Hesitance aside Prompto seemed to know what to do, dropping back to his knees without being told to, hands coming to rest on his thighs. His face, what Noctis could see of it, was wet and his eyes were red and puffy. He didn't look like he was still crying but the hard press of his lips and set of his jaw made it look like it was a near thing. Noctis wrestled with the urge to get up and intervene, the sight of Prompto upset almost enough to make him want to deal with the awkward.

“Ready to talk?” Gladio swept a thumb under Prompto’s eyes. “How are you?”

Prompto swallowed audibly and Noctis could see what little color was in his face draining away. “Pissed off? ...terrified. Tired. I-I can’t get through to my parents. I keep trying but the number’s out of service. I think they're dead and I hadn't even spoken to them in weeks. I didn't even try to.”

Noctis closed his eyes and dropped his head into his hands for a moment, stomach twisting. He wasn’t...he had’t even thought about Prompto’s parents. Hadn’t asked, not once. And yeah, they were mostly distant figures he’d met a handful of times over the years because they were always too busy to be around, people he could barely put a face to but they were still Prompto’s parents. They still lived in Insomnia. He should have asked about them.

There was so much going on, so much falling apart, but Prompto was his best friend. How had he not asked?

“And I know Noct is your top priority, everyone’s priority, and that I said I could deal with that and I can. Usually.” The twisting in Noctis’ stomach moved to full on queasiness as Prompto’s voice dropped to a strained whisper. _Noct is your top priority._ “But it seems like you only remember I’m here when you’re mad at me. And not even the fun mad, where you spank me or tie me up and tell me how bad I’ve been.” Gladio snorted and Noctis pressed the heels of his hands harder against his eyes.

He was learning so much about his friends, and himself, today. He couldn’t decide if he ashamed, intrigued, or grossed out. ...okay, he was fairly certain he wasn’t grossed out.

“I have to get you really mad to even look my way, so I keep making you mad and that's selfish and it's stupid.”

Prompto was probably the least selfish person Noctis knew and the fact he was saying otherwise, while scrubbing at his eyes and blotchy cheeks, was enough to make his head pound. Staying put became that much harder, the need to do something becoming a powerful itch under his skin.

Gladio pulled Prompto up into his lap, hands smoothing over bare skin. He arranged the blond so he was tucked against his chest, legs up and draped over Gladio’s thigh, one of Gladio’s hands resting on his hip. “Hey, Kit- Prompto, I'm sorry.”

Prompto laughed wetly. “The world really is ending.”

“Funny.” Gladio shot back but there was no real heat to it. “Noctis  _is_ my first priority. And this has been hard on all of us. My whole family-” Gladio stopped, breathed in and then let it out slowly. “It’s easier to focus on Noctis than the other stuff, always has been. Keeping him moving...I can do that without thinking.”

His hand skimmed up the length of Prompto’s spine to cup the back of his neck, a surprisingly soft looking gesture.  Prompto turned his head slightly, pressing forward to nose at Gladio’s jawline. He murmured something, softer than Noctis could hear, but Gladio’s answering sigh was tinged with remorse.

“No, I need to be taking care of you too. I’m your…”

“Boyfriend? Dom?” Prompto suggested when Gladio trailed off.

“Those. Are words.” Gladio agreed and a brief smile flitted across his face. His hand touched Prompto’s face and, while Noctis couldn’t really see it from the angle he was watching from, it looked like Gladio was dragging a thumb over his mouth. “Tell me what do you need.”

Prompto’s answer was soft. “You. _This_. To not think.”

Gladio breathed out slowly then leaned down to bring their mouths together in an almost chaste kiss. Then another and another and all too soon the kisses looked to be getting intense. There were hints of tongue and teeth and bodies grinding together as the blond shifter to straddle Gladio’s lap. Prompto reached up to tug on Gladio’s hair to keep him close as large hands slipped down to grip his ass.

So much for _that_ not happening.

Noctis looked away, the sight of two of his closest friends getting hot and heavy way too much for him to handle. He’d really, truly, just wanted to take a nap. This was going to haunt him. Forever. ...probably in the bad way. He wasn’t sure yet.

A surprised yelp drew his attention before he could stop himself. What he found was Prompto flipped over, stretched out on his stomach over Gladio’s knees. Noctis could see his face perfectly, his wide surprised eyes and pink cheeks, the way he was biting his lower lip. He looked tense, body rigid; he started to turn to look up at Gladio but a hand touching his back seemed to be a signal for him to stop.

“I’ll take care of you.” Prompto let out a soft noise then...melted, all the tension running out of him. One arm wrapped around Gladio’s leg and the other settled onto the bed, bracing him. “That’s it. You’re going to be good for me, aren’t you? You’ve been bad but now you’re going to make it up to me, right?”

Gladio rubbed a slow circle over Prompto’s skin as the blond nodded. Gladio continued to rub his back, fingers drifting along the curve of spine, up and down, up and down again, then trailed along the curve of his ass and out of sight. Prompto squirmed, mouth dropping open to let out a low moan. One of his legs shifted, moving away from the other, and his ass pushed up higher in the air.

“Be patient.” Gladio murmured. Noctis couldn’t see what he was doing to Prompto but whatever it was, and he had some ideas, had the blond panting openmouthed and clutching the bedspread.

The first smack seemed to take both of them by surprise. Prompto yelped and Noctis jumped. He’d seen it happen, Gladio’s hand drifting back up and then cocking back, but it still hadn’t really registered until it happened. The next one came quickly, right on the heels of the first, and the crack of skin against skin was even louder. The third and fourth were space out, came between Prompto’s sucked in breaths; the noise Prompto made after the sixth was quite, an airy exhale that sounded like ‘Sir’ and ‘please’ and was accompanied by him going up onto his toes and pushing back his hips, seemingly asking for more.  

Gladio laughed, throaty and low, and the smacks came faster. Noctis watched, forgetting that he was not supposed to be doing that, entranced as Prompto fell apart under Gladio’s hand. He squirmed and swore and begged, eyes glazed with tears and face red. At some point Gladio had to put an arm over his back to keep him in place and had to tug his hips back with a sharp ‘I didn’t say you could hump my leg!’ and a slap that was so loud it echoed in Noctis’ ears. He wanted to cringe in sympathy but Prompto’s garbled noise of pleasure as his head tipped back made it hard to do anything but stare.

Noctis wasn’t totally naive, he knew some people enjoyed...different things but knowing that, as a concept, was different from actually seeing it. Especially with such...enthusiastic responses. It had to hurt, Prompto’s body jerked forward with each impact and Gladio’s palm was red, but the face the blond was making...he was getting off on it.

Prompto’s head dropped forward after a few more, less forceful, smacks so his forehead was pressed against the mattress and he went limp. That seemed to be some sort of cue because Gladio stopped and began rubbing Prompto’s back again and ass again. He was talking, softly, but it was all lost to the pounding of blood in Noct’s ears, just snippets of ‘You did good. Good boy, perfect, so pretty’ sinking in. Gladio moved Prompto around, holding him close, then carefully stood up. Prompto’s legs went around his waist.  

They went past the closet and out of sight but not before Noctis got an eyeful of Prompto’s ass, deep angry red in varying shades with impressions of Gladio’s large hand overlapping all across the pale flesh. Noctis had no idea how Prompto intended to sit down anytime soon.

He heard the shower come on and, a second later, a door shutting dimmed the noise. After a few beats, Noctis opened up the closet door and peeked out to find the mainroom blessedly empty. He waited a little longer, just to be certain, then dashed for the door and all but throwing himself out into the hallway.

He was about halfway down the hallway when he realized he’d left his shoes and phone behind. He resigned himself to sitting, barefoot, on a bench in front of the motel and trying to keep his mind clear until Ignis came back.  

\----

Gladio frowned, head turning towards the bathroom door as his brow furrowed. It took a rather impressive show of will but he managed to stop moving for a moment, grip on Prompto’s hair loosening as he strained his hearing. He’d thought he’d heard a door shutting but he didn’t hear anything else now, save the pounding of water all around them and Prompto’s strained breathing.

And it wasn’t like he could ask Prompto, what with his mouth being full and the glazed look in his eyes making it clear he was pretty far gone. This was one of his favorite looks for Prompto actually: heavy lidded watery eyes, pink lips stretched wide around his cock, hair in disarray. It had been a while, way too long, and now that he was looking down at him he felt stupid for pushing Prompto aside lately.

He let his worry about noises fade and began to move again, fucking Prompto’s greedy little mouth with quick, hard thrust. He was already worked up and it wasn’t going to take long but he knew Prompto liked this so he wanted to make it good. And, maybe, he wanted to savor the feel of sloppy heat around him as Prompto drooled on his dick and moaned for more. His mouth was soft and tight around him, suction and a clever tongue making him see stars.

He tugged at Prompto’s hair harder, didn’t worry about it being too much like he had with other people because this was what the blond loved so much, and dragged him forward to meet his thrusts. Prompto stopped moving on his own, let Gladio guide him at the pace and depth he wanted; he felt more than heard the blond’s groans of encouragement. It was easy to get lost in it, the wet slurping sounds mixing with the noise of the shower, the almost scalding water falling over his skin and the steam twisting around his head, and Prompto down on his knees, wrecked but begging for more with his eyes.

He gave him more, pushed in harder and deeper until Prompto was choking on him and he could feel his throat fluttering and trying to close up around him. He drew back a little, let him breath, and then dragged him down until Prompto’s nose was pressed against his skin. He kept an eye out for signs to back off, a single tap from his boyfriend (probably. Boyfriend. something.) would do the job but it didn’t come and that was, in it’s own way, almost as good as the act of fucking Prompto’s mouth.

Everyone had their thing that worked for them. Prompto liked a little spanking, some hair pulling, liberal praise (there was never a ‘too much’ in that department), and to be used like he was some kind of sex doll, and Gladio was fine with all of that. (Fine was probably a vast understatement) Gladio liked, got off on, trust. The trust that Prompto had put in him to do these things and not go too far. The trust Prompto had that he would stop if asked. There were few things hotter than Prompto putting his well being, his wants and needs, his pleasure into his hands.

But, with time, he’d also learned to like Prompto’s submission and the way he was so eager to please as well. He’d learned to feel chills running up his spine and a tightening in his stomach at the sight of Prompto blissed out and content as he used his mouth.

That was the image he came to, orgasm crashing into him hard. He came down Prompto’s throat, shuddering as the blond slurped and swallowed around him, and pulled him up when it got to be too much. He ran his thumb over swollen lips, sighing when Prompto’s mouth opened to suck it in.

“Slut.”

The blond hummed shamelessly as his tongue curled around Gladio’s thumb. Gladio nudged him backwards, until he was pushed against the tile wall, and slipped his thumb free so he could reach down for Prompto’s erection. He was rock hard, pulsating with need, and when he drug his fingers over the head he could feel that he was leaking precum. He leaned down and kissed him, licked into his mouth and chased the taste of salt and bitterness without a thought as he began to stroke Prompto’s cock.

A few quick pulls, twisting his hand and thumbing under the head, and Prompto was spilling over his hand and gasping into his mouth. He stroked him through it, loving the way Prompto would whine and shudder before trying to get away from his touch, and found himself smiling just a little.

This was good and they deserved a little bit of good, didn’t they?

The shower went quickly after that, him doing the actual washing for both of them then carrying the boneless blond out to the beds once they were more or less dry. Prompto slumped over on top of the covers, mumbled something, then reached for him. The mischievous spark was back in his eyes, as sure a sign that they were back to ‘normal’ as if he’d actually said the words.

Normal didn’t free Gladio from his post sex cuddling obligation. Not that he wanted it to but sometimes he expected it.

“Yeah yeah, I’m coming.”

“Already did that.”

He’d walked right into that. “Don’t be-”

A shrill noise made Gladio whirl around, embarrassingly close to summoning his sword when he realized it was someone’s phone. Prompto snorted mockingly then yelped when Gladio swiped at him. He rolled away, sticking out his tongue, then scrambled over for the source of the noise.

“...isn’t this Noct’s phone? And aren’t these his boots?”   

  


**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for an awkward conversation and then an Ignoct follow up (with Service!Dom Ignis and Curious!Noctis) but for now this stands alone.


End file.
